There is a ubiquitous need for location control mechanisms which reliably locate one component relative to another. For example, in automotive applications a door latch is used to hold a door closed relative to the frame, and a wedge block and wedge combination may be additionally used to prevent the door from twisting out of alignment with the frame during driving of the automobile.
A drawback of conventional wedge block and wedge combinations is that position control depends upon the depth of the wedge into its complementarily shaped wedge seat of the wedge block, and the component location control operates in only two mutually perpendicular dimensional axes.
What remains needed in the art is a location control mechanism having a simple and robust structure, featuring latch capability, and featuring an ability to control location of components along all three mutually perpendicular dimensional axes.